


Havoc in the Forum

by ashtiff



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Like, Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtiff/pseuds/ashtiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She looks old enough to be a teacher, but she also looks young enough to be a student."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Havoc in the Forum

The classroom was silent, the only noises being the pattering of rain hitting against the glass windows. Every few seconds the noises of a page being flipped would fill the air but other then that there wasn't much noise. This is why Ryan loved his class, all of his students were calm and relaxed when they stepped through his door, most of the other teachers said is was just something about the atmosphere that was created but Ryan just thought it was luck.

Luck wasn't on his side however, when he suddenly heard a loud cough in the room, he ignored it for a moment before the noises got louder and more disturbing sounding. He lifted his head from grading papers in just enough time to see one of his students- Jack, vomit all on his desk in front of him. A girl sitting next to him- Hayley, doubled over in laughter while Greta and Cassie screamed and quickly stood up, moving away from the vomit dripping off of Jack's desk. 

Jack stood up and was opening his mouth, beginning to speak before Ryan just said "Go to the nurse, Jack" Jack nodded and Alex made his way over to Jack, walking with him to the nurse. Funny, Ryan didn't remember saying Alex could go with Jack but whatever, Jack and Alex were like the Bonnie and Clyde of his classroom and everybody knew they were always together. 

"Okay, just stop what you're doing and just go stand in the hallway" Ryan waved a hand towards the door and the students complied easily, putting their pens and pencils down and heading towards the door, talking quietly with one another once they were standing in the hallway. Ryan picked up his phone and quickly went to speed dial #5 and pressed 'connect' after a few rings he heard the schools janitor on the line, "Brent, there's puke in my room. There is only fifteen minutes of this class left and the students need time to work on their journal assignment right now, so hurry up," and then he hung up without waiting for a response. Brent wasn't really worth anybody time.

Within two minutes Brent was in the doorway, bucket and mop in hand, he enters wordlessly and heads back to the mess and begins cleaning up the desk and surrounding area. Ryan walks into the hallway and addresses his students "When the janitor is done just go back in and finish your journal writings," they all nod and Ryan heads towards the nurse's office.

Inside, the walls are colored brightly with Disney characters crudely painted on them. Ryan had reminded Brendon that this was a high school when he was doing them but Brendon never minded and just said "You're never too old for Disney!" before painting a disfigured Mufasa.

He peeks his head in slightly and sees Jack laying on the bed and Alex sitting next to him, holding his hand and Brendon on the phone saying, "Yes, you can come pick him up," before he hangs up the phone.

"You feeling okay Jack?" Ryan questions. 

Three pairs of eyes turn to look at him, one a brief glance before looking back down, one sick and tired and the other happy and pleased. Jack just groans and swallows before placing a hand over his mouth. 

"Its just the flu," Brendon answers for him. "I've had about five other kids come in here this week so far." Brendon frowns and shakes his head, "Some kids just don't understand the importance of flu shorts," he adds mournfully. 

"Right, I hope you feel better soon Jack. Alex, you need to come back to class," Alex opens his mouth to respond by Ryan beats him to it "I know there are only a few minutes left but this is an important assignment, you know that."

Alex frowns and nods and mutters something to Jack that Ryan can't quite understand. He stands up and walks out of the room, heading back towards Ryan's class. "So Ryan, what are you up to?" Brendon asks, big brown eyes staring at Ryan.

"Uhm, not much. Just getting them all ready for the SAT's, they've gotten a lot harder over the years, you know?"

"Or maybe you've just gotten dumber?" Brendon asks with a smirk playing on his lips.

Ryan scoffs, acting offended. "Please! I'm kind of a genius."

"A genius who doesn't understand anything besides English," Brendon throws back.

"Nothing matters besides English" Ryan defends.

Brendon just grins and begins humming a song that Ryan quickly recognizes as 'nothing matters but you' a song he wrote a few months ago.

Ryan just stares at Brendon and their eyes meet for a few moments, and Ryan feels a blush creep up on the back of his neck and cheeks. Brendon obviously notices it because he ducks his head to shift his paperwork and hums just a little bit louder.

***

Ryan had just finished reading Ashlee's journal post when he hears a knock on his door, "Come in," he calls out. The door opens and the princible walks in, followed by a blonde girl. Ryan isn't sure if she's a teacher or student. She looks old enough to be a teacher but she also looks young enough to be a student. Ryan stands up and walks over to the pair, feeling his eyes linger on the girl for a moment before he looks at Spencer and smiles.

After Ryan graduated college, he knew it would be hard to find a teaching job in Arizona, so he moved back to Vegas and luckily he met up with Spencer again. The two had been friends since they were five but parted ways when Ryan got accepted into the University of Phoenix and Spencer got accepted into UNLV.

When Ryan moved back to Vegas he found out that Spencer was the principle of Palo Verde and the rest is history, as Ryan likes to think. Long story short, Ryan got a job to be an English teacher with the help of Spencer. Not that he needed much help with his degree.

"Ryan," Spencer greets with a smile of his own, "This is one of your new students, Elizabeth."

"Z" she adds instantly. 

"What?" Ryan asks.

"Just call me Z."

"Ok Z, then you can call me R," he replies with a smile.

She eyes him for a brief moment before a smile spreads its self on her face and a tiny laugh escapes her mouth "Will do R."

"So, what can I help you two with then?" Ryan asks, eyes still on Z's face.

"Well, she just met her other teachers and you're the last on the list, so you just need to go over what you do in this class."

"I never had to do that with other new students?" Ryan questions, taking his eyes off of Z,

Spencer nods and rolls his eyes "Yes, its kinda stupid, this whole new thing of students getting to know their teachers more personally and being able to talk to them with problems they have."

"Oh well, I guess I have time for that."

"Z, since Mr.Ross is the last on you're list, I'll just leave you too to talk, when you're done come back to my office and I can give you the rest of you're forums.

"Ok Mr.Smith" Z smiles and with that Spencer walks out of the door, closing the door behind him.

"Right," Ryan begins "Lets sit."

Z nods and they both walk over to the desks, sitting next to each other. While Z rummages through her bag to pull out certain papers, Ryan takes a moment to look at her. She has short blonde hair, the tips curling around her ears and dark charcoal lines her eyes, the thing that Ryan loves through, is how she's dressed. She looks like she stepped out of a magazine for 60's couture. Ryan takes pride in his love for the 60's and 70's, and its shown in his striped pants, v necks and multiple scarfs, his wrists covered in beaded bracelets. He's too busy staring at Z that he doesn't notice her trying to get his attention for a few moments.

"Mr. Ross?" she tries again for the third time.

Ryan's head snaps up quickly, blushing at the smirk plastered on Z's face because, yeah. She knows he was just checking her out. "Just call me Ryan, Mr. Ross makes me sound so old."

"Yeah, you don't look too old. What's your age, anyway?"

"I'm 23."

Z's eyes widen in slight shock "23?' she echos "That pretty young for a teacher."

Ryan just laughs and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly "Yea, this is my first year teaching, I finished college a bit early. I'm not even the youngest person working her though, I don't know if you met Brendon? The school nurse, he's only 22."

"Brendon? Yeah, I met him. I've never met a male school nurse before. He's nice though, which is great, the nurse at my old school was such a bitch," she instantly covers her mouth and stutters out "S-sorry language."

Ryan laughs again, finding it easy to laugh around her even though they just met. "It's fine, I don't care, honestly."

Z sighs and drops her hand back into her lap, pulling the fabric of her skirt slightly.

"So, about your old school, why did you transfer on your senior year? Most people don't do that."

"Well uhm, I got caught with drugs a few times and they expelled me. I honestly didn't think I was going to get into another school." She frowns and looks at Ryan again. Ryan smiles at her and her face copies his after a few moments.

"Wanna know a secret? I got caught with drugs at my middle school a few times." Ryan says and Z bursts out laughing. 

"And you still became a teacher? You must be really good at what you do!"

"For your information, I am." he says seriously, but with a playful expression, 

"Hm, I'm not sure. How good can a druggie be at teaching English?" she replies, smirk on her face again.

They stare at each other for a few moments before they both begin laughing uncontrollably. After there laughter subsides, Z glances at Ryan happily, "If I knew there were awesome teachers like this, I would of got caught with drugs forever ago."

Ryan feels his insides twist as he stares into Z's eyes his face slowly grows a smile.

It's not until after school and Ryan is going to bed that he realizes how big of a problem he has gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing I wrote a while back, I wasn't planning to post it at first but I've grown kinda fond of it. This is only one chapter for now but I might add more in the future if people like it.


End file.
